The One Year That Tavros and Dave Try to Host Christmas at Their Place
by dot823
Summary: Some cute Christmas time with Dave and Tavros and friends. (M because the last chapter will be smut.)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n It was a hard choice, choosing what to write. So many options, so many cute little oneshot ideas. Alas, I chose Davetav since I ship them and shit. And then, I decided this would make a really cute multi-chapter story. So here, have a multi-chapter story. My goal is to finish it by Christmas. Considering there are probably going to be three or four chapters, it is very likely that it will be done.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the Huss I don't own Homestuck**

Happy 12th Perigree and a Merry Christmas to All

You wake up early, hearing something metal clatter to the floor and some quiet curses. After hearing the microwave go off and sitting up in your recooperacoon just enough to glance at the large bed in the other part of your respiteblock, you determine that your matefriend/boysprit/something-of-the-sort, Dave, is making something in the kitchen. A look to the shining red numbers of your digital clock on the end table reveals to you that it is much too early for him to be up, even on his favorite human holiday, Christmas.

You climb out of your 'coon, quickly grabbing one of the towels in your shade of orange from the rack that Dave had installed right after you moved in and dry off, effectively coating the entire towel in slime before tossing it into the laundry bin. You run a hand through your hair, pushing your Mohawk back before testing your legs and standing. Although your legs returned to perfect working condition after the reset, you still get worried that one day you will wake up without feeling in them again.

You walk out to the living room, turning your head so that your large horns make it through the door without adding to the collection of nicks in the doorframe right at horn-level, and glance into the kitchen. Dave's quietly putting something together, shades balanced on the top of his head as he concentrates on whatever's on the plate. His brows are knit together and his tongue sticks out just a bit, just as it always does when he's close to making some perfect beat on his turntables or beating another level in the game he plays with the four-wheeled-board rider, Tony Wingbeast (or, whatever his name is. You can never quite remember.)

"Dave?" You call tentatively, making him jump and quietly curse again. He glances up at you, wide red eyes revealed to you as they rarely are.

"Hey, Tav, what are you doing up?" He asks, setting down the small squished baggy with something red in it and walking towards you.

"Uh, I just noticed, that you were up," You say as he reaches you. He wraps his hands around your waist and looks up at you for a kiss. You wrap your arms around him in return and lean down to give him the kiss.

"Don't worry about it. Just wanted to make something for our friends and Bro. Go get some more sleep and I'll be back soon, okay?" He tries to turn with you so that you aren't facing the kitchen, and you follow his lead.

"But, it's four in the morning? And, I don't think they're coming, until the afternoon?" You point out, "Couldn't you wait, until maybe seven, or eight, to get up?"

"Well you know me. Woke up and the idea hit me like an empty bucket and I can't sleep 'til the bucket's full." You raise an eyebrow at his suggestive metaphor, mouth hanging open slightly. Before you can respond, he leans up and closes the short distance between your lips and his, speaking immediately after your lips part again. "Get some more sleep. You'll need it to deal with everybody."

"Wouldn't that, uh, apply to you, too?" You ask, "I don't want you, really exhausted, once they leave, or we won't have any alone time."

"Babe, I promise you'll get some sweet Christmas pailing before the night's over," He smirks as your cheeks flush copper. Although sweet Christmas pailing, as he put it, is definitely on your list of things that you hoped happened today, you hadn't been really worried about that.

"Actually, uh," you start, intending to inform him that the reason you were worried was that when he gets really exhausted, he sometimes forgets how big your horns are, and then tries to snuggle you and bonks his head, and that's just one of those things that maybe shouldn't happen. Before you can explain that, he starts talking again.

"I'm just teasing you. But we are going to have sweet Christmas pailing, I hope. I'll go back to sleep in an hour or so and get a few more hours of sleep, I promise."

You nod, "Okay, but, uh, if you don't sleep, then…" You try to think of something you could do or not do that will make him sleep, "Then, no sweet Christmas pailing."

Dave chuckles and kisses your nose, "Okay I swear, I'll sleep. Now go get some shuteye."

You give him a nose kiss in return before the two of you separate and you return to 'coon. The sopor helps you fall asleep relatively quickly and you don't wake up again until around nine.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I'm literally writing this before even posting the first chapter so I don't know what to say here.**

Happy 12th Perigree and a Merry Christmas to All

You sit up in your 'coon reaching out for a towel again as you look over to the bed. Sure enough, Dave did get back to bed. He's currently sprawled out on it, snoring softly. His shades rest on the nightstand next to the clock, which now reads 9:07 in blocky red numbers. You climb out as quietly as you can and clean off the majority of the sopor, tossing the sopor-soaked towel into the laundry basket with the one you used earlier.

After that, you avoid knocking your horns on the doorframe again as you get to the bathroom to shower. You sing a 12th Perigree song from Alternia, one about Rudolf the mutant-blooded large-horned lusus of the hoofbeast variety with a shining nose who was culled along with his charge once it was discovered that his mutant-blooded charge had been helping the Sufferer's cult, using his innocence, which was represented through the fact that his charge petted Rudolf's nose so often that it shined so bright that some trolls would even say his nose glowed, to find his way into other lowblood homes and convincing other lusii and young trolls to join the fight against the Empress.

Before you can get to the final verse, where Rudolf is discovered and brutally culled along with his charge by imperial drones, just before the highbloods that had been sent with the drones sneak onto his laptop and look through his trollian contact list, then go cull all the trolls who had been in contact with him who could have possibly been a part of the Sufferer's cult, Dave interrupts you.

"Woah dude unless that song ends with Rudolf getting to play other reindeer games and going down in history or something, stop singing it," he says from the doorway, making you jump and knock your horn into a bottle of shampoo as you turn your head. You catch two of the four bottles that are knocked over, then slowly pick everything up.

"Uh, well, I don't know about reindeer games, but he did sort of go down in history? As a, uh, a moral lesson, as to why, lusii and their trolls, shouldn't try to word for the Sufferer's cult, although, they also say that the cult, had been destroyed, some time shortly after Rudolf's culling."

"Okay troll society is really fucked up. Remind me that we need to watch some Rudolf today."

"I don't know, if watching Rudolf the mutant-blooded large-horned lusus of the hoofbeast variety who wa-"

"No, not that one. The human version. Rudolf the red nosed reindeer. Trust me, Rudolf doesn't die."

"Oh, really? Okay, although, unless it is a romantic comedy, I don't think Karkat will want to watch it."

"Oh he'll survive. We'll get him so drunk off of eggnog that he'll just sit there giggling the whole time anyway."

"Uh, I don't know, if that's the best idea? Because, Karkat is very small, and we don't really know much, about how human alcohol, works with us, and it might not react very well, so he might get very sick…"

"Okay scratch the eggnog what do you guys get drunk off of on Twelfth Perigree?"

"We don't really get drunk? Or intoxicated, in most ways, except for Gamzee, on sopor, but Karkat doesn't eat sopor, because it rots your thinkpan, a lot."

"Damn. Alright. Well don't worry, we'll make him watch Rudolf anyway."

"Uh, okay, if you're sure."

You keep showering while Dave brushes his teeth and slips out of his clothes. He steps into the shower with you just as you're finishing washing yourself, expertly avoiding your horns as he comes to hug you from behind. You turn around, tilting your head so your horn doesn't hit him as he ducks a bit, and kiss him.

"So sweet Christmas shower pailing?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows to make you laugh.

"Not now, but maybe later. I need to message everybody, and make sure they know how to get here, and then I need to make sure, that the place is clean, and that we have a place to put all the food, that everybody is going to bring."

"I cleaned off the counter already for the food and Bro is bringing a card table we can set up in the corner if there isn't enough room."

"Oh, thank you, then. I still want to make sure, that they know how to get here, though. And then, finish cleaning. And I have a few things, I'd like to get set up, before they get here."

"Okay." He kisses you quickly, "You go be a big responsible troll and I'll take a nice long shower until we're out of hot water, okay?"

You grin, "Okay."

With that, you rinse off one last time, to ensure you're all clean, then step out of the shower and dry off. As he starts singing some song about a man named Santa who is always watching you(it sounds like he is a very, very, scary man. Reminds you of a song from Alternia about the imperial drones, and how they always know whether or not you have been successful or not, and if you must be culled), you head back to the respiteblock.

Once you've dressed in clothes from your storageblock, you get down on the floor and reach under the bed, pulling out Dave's Christmas present. Dave has no idea you got it, because out under the false tree covered in decorative balls and small lights on a string and sparkling strings that he referred to as tinsel, is a smaller present with his name on it, from you. You got Karkat and John to help you choose it, and then hid it at Karkat's hive and had him bring it one day when Dave went out with John.

You sneak it out and hide it behind the false tree, making sure to stack the presents that you got your other friends in front of it to help hide it from view. After you're happy with how well it's hidden, you start cleaning up a bit. Some of your fiduspawn things are still around the house, so you need to at least gather those up.

A few minutes after you start picking up, Dave comes out in nothing but a towel held around his hips.

"Tav."

"Dave?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Uh…my normal clothes?" You look down to check. Sure enough, you are definitely wearing your normal clothes. A thick black zip up hoodie replaced your thin button up shirt, but that's the only difference. Your outfit is definitely clean, too.

"It's Christmas. We have to wear ugly sweaters."

"Why would we want to wear something, that's ugly?" You ask as he walks over and takes your hand, tugging you back to the respiteblock.

"Because. It's tradition." He pulls you into the room and lets go only to go to the storageblock and rummage on the floor.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Do all humans do it?"

"Well, not every human. It's a Strider tradition. Everybody we've ever dated, our best friends, and our ecto-sisters all have to take a part in it. We wear ugly matching sweaters. Except for Rose, who takes the ugly sweater to Kanaya and makes it a hot sweater somehow."

"Oh. Okay. But, do you have one that I can wear, that will fit over my horns?"

"It took me like a month but I got Kanaya to take care of that." He finds a box and brings it out, dropping it on the bed and opening it to reveal two really weird looking sweaters. He holds up one of them to reveal that it's got a zipper that goes halfway up the back.

"Wow, uh, yeah, that's really ugly," You comment, making him laugh as you strip off your hoodie and shirt. He unzips the back while you're doing that, and hands it to you. By the time you have it over your head, he's already got his on and his shades are back in place.

He helps you zip up, then turns you to face him and looks over you, nodding. "Sexy."

"I don't know, if I'd call this sexy."

"Everything is sexy on you, nerd." He scoffs, making you lean down so he can kiss your forehead while you blush.

**a/n frick I love these two frickfrickfrick what am I doing with my life it's now 4:30 and I think I'm just gonna write the third chapter right now, too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n The ships in this chapter are dedicated to my lovely friends. They know who they are. *squinty face*(also, most of them are my ships. I love ships.)**

The One Year That Tavros and Dave Try to Host Christmas at Their Place

It takes you a while to finish cleaning. You have to scold Dave for keeping his swords in the fridge again and make him go put them in your room somewhere, which he whines about for a solid minute. You message everybody around noon to make sure they all know how to make it to your apartment, and everybody confirms it.

At 1:30, a half hour before you're expecting your first guest, somebody knocks on your door. Dave sighs, mumbling that it's probably Bro, before he opens it to reveal the older Strider, who flashsteps in and rests his puppet on your horns, in turn making you squeak in surprise.

"Aw c'mon big guy, It's just lil Cal." He says from his place, now leaning on the wall across the room where you can see him in all his cool glory, even with his ugly sweater that matches your own.

"But, uh…"

Then he's gone. He flashes forward and takes him off of you, placing him on his own shoulder and holding out one of his hands.

You've been around the Striders enough to know that that means you need to fist bump him, and so you do. That seems to be enough for Bro, and he flashsteps to the couch and sits. You glance over to the door to see Dave bringing in a folded card table, and walk over to help him.

"Gee, thanks for the help bringing the table in, Bro," Dave calls into the living room.

"You're welcome, little man."

Dave rolls his eyes and laughs while you help him carry it the rest of the way in and set it up in the corner. Once that's done, Dave joins his brother on the couch and pulls you along with him.

"So who all is coming today?" Bro asks, "Y'all didn't invite everybody you know, didja? There ain't enough room in this place for twenty-some people."

"Nah. We're expecting about seven more guests."

"Yes. Some of our friends, uh, couldn't make it. But, we're expecting John, Aradia and Sollux, Nepeta and Equius, and Karkat and Eridan. Gamzee would come, except he really doesn't get along, with Nepeta, or Equius, or Karkat, and he said, he had plans."

Bro nodded. The conversation slowly moved into more ironic Strider things, and continued like that until there was another quick knock on the door about five minutes before 2. You jump up to answer it, finding Nepeta and Equius.

"Tafurros!" She squeals, jumping up and hugging you tightly.

"Nepeta. May I remind you, that is not an appropriate way to greet somebody, no matter their placement on the hemospectrum."

"No, Equius, it's okay," You laugh softly and hug her back, "I haven't seen you guys, in I think maybe a year?"

"I would say slightly less. I believe the last time we saw each other was around January of this year."

"AC rolls her eyes and giggles as she takes Equikitty's hand and leads him into the apartment," Nepeta narrates her actions, "Equikitty, it's human 12th Perigree! Don't be silly! Everybody deserves a nice big hug!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It would be a shame, if we did not show proper holiday spirit. But I forbid you from pouncing on anybody, for the rest of the night. Is that clear?"

"'Oh alright, I purromise, I won't pounce on anybody today,' AC says with a sad sigh."

They make their way to the living room. While Nepeta greets the Strider's, Equius drops off a dish in the kitchen. Once it's on the counter, he greets Dave and Bro and takes a seat on the floor. Nepeta, on the other hand, perches on the back of the couch.

Aradia appears before you can close the door, having arrived just on time, giving you a quick hug with a wide grin on her face, "Tavros! How are you? Happy 12th Perigree!"

"Happy 12th Perigree!" you respond, "I'm doing well."

"Wow, Tavros. Great sweater," Sollux comments, voice as bored as it has ever been.

"Uh, thanks. It's an ugly sweater."

"No kidding."

"Sollux, be nice!" Aradia warns, pulling him inside in much the same way as Nepeta had done.

"No, it's okay, it's a Strider tradition, to wear an ugly sweater. Dave and Bro, are also wearing them."

Dave hears and looks back, "You bet it's Strider tradition. And we look sexy as fuck."

Bro guffaws and Nepeta giggles.

"Equikitty, we should get some ugly sweaters! With hoofbeasts and meowbeasts on them!"

"That is absolutely preposterous!" Equius only argues for a second before Nepeta gives him a pouty face.

"AC looks at her meowrail with big eyes, pouting cutely before she speaks. She says 'Aww Equikitty, but it would be fun! I don't think it would be too prepawsterous!'"

Equius only sighs and shakes his head as Aradia and Sollux walk into the living room. Aradia hugs Nepeta quickly while she speaks, "I think that ugly sweaters would be fun. We should all do them! Maybe we can find a way to make them with our patterns on them! How fun would that be?"

You close the door and join them again, taking your seat next to Dave, "I think, sweaters with our signs, would be kind of, uh, cool, maybe."

Aradia takes another dish into the kitchen, then she and Sollux both sit on the floor, across from Equius. After a few moments of planning, there's another loud knock at the door. Nepeta jumps down from the couch before you can stand.

"AC leaps up from her perch and stalks to the door, telling her furriends Tafurros and Dave that she will get the door."

She continues to narrate her actions until she opens the door.

"Karkitty!" She squeals, bouncing for a second before very carefully hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too Nepeta," He pats her back before pulling away, "Can we come in or are the hosts going to be assholes and not even invite us in?"

Dave looks over his shoulder again, "Hey Karkat come in."

Karkat rolls his eyes and steps in, Eridan walking in after him, "Hello landdwwellers."

"Oh, hi Eridan," you call back, smiling.

"Hey Tavvros, how's it goin? Is anythin good actually goin to happen here for should Karkat and I go find another place to be?"

"Shut up Eridan we're staying here for at least a few hours."

Karkat leaves Eridan standing in the entryway, immediately going to put his dish with the two other dishes that your friends had brought.

"Wwhat, do I have to sit on the floor? It'll get my pants and cape dirty, I just got these cleaned two days ago," Eridan whines when he sees that the couch is full.

You stand on instinct, "No, I guess I don't mind, sitting on the ground."

"Nope." Dave grabs your hand before you can move and pulls you onto his lap. It looks a little funny, considering you're a bit taller than him, and you laugh a bit, "My lap's a perfectly good seat, don't laugh at it."

You cold back another laugh, hiding your smile behind a hand, "Sorry."

When Eridan sits, Karkat comes back from the kitchen and climbs into his lap. Eridan wraps his arms protectively around Karkat and Karkat places his hands over Eridan's.

Nepeta comes skipping back a moment later, leaping up to perch on the couch again.

"Almost efurrybody is here!" She comments happily.

"Yup. Then I've got some shit for y'all. Woke up early this morning to make this shit, you better all love it."

"He really did, he was up making it at four, in the morning," you confirm.

"Real fucking early," Dave repeats, nodding.

It isn't long after that a guest is at the door. You were already off of Dave's lap, getting everybody drinks, when you heard the knock, so you get to the door before Nepeta jumps up again. John is smiling at the other side and slips in when you open the door.

"Hey Tavros!"

"Hey, John, how are you?" You ask. When you were younger, you didn't have a great relationship with him. He was kind of a jerk. But he's friends with Dave and after a while, you got to know him better and became closer with him.

"I'm great! Because of this party I don't have to deal with Dad's Christmas cakes!"

"AC wonders quietly. She thought that humans loved cake?"

"Yeah most do. John's just a freak. And his dad pretty much shoved a cake in his face three times a day for the first thirteen years of his life so he got a little sick of it," Dave explains before looking back, "Egbert where's your ugly sweater?"

"I told you I wasn't going to wear an ugly sweater this year, Dave, stop trying to make stupid ugly sweaters a thing."

"Wow John, I'm disappointed," Bro said, leaning back on the couch as John walked in and dropped off some drinks on the card table, "I thought we had something. But you know how it is. All Striders have to wear ugly sweaters."

John blushes lightly, "I'm not wearing a stupid ugly sweater!"

Dave facepalms, "Bro stop trying to flirt with John."

"Yeah, stop trying to flirt with me!"

"What? Why shouldn't I? He's cute when he gets all flustered."

That only causes John to get more flustered, and you watch him as he blushes and huffs, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Before you can sit on his lap, Dave stands.

"Well now that everybody's here," Dave says, changing the topic quickly, "I'll be right back." He absconds to your room, and you take his seat on the couch.

"What's he even bringing?" Karkat asks, and you shrug.

"He wouldn't let me see."

"It's probably something lame like a pair shades for everybody," John comments, exclaiming "ow!" when Bro knocks him on the top of his head.

"Shades are cool. And I doubt Bro would think a that. I'll have to do that next year, though. Get bull boy here a nice pair. Maybe find a pair for you, John."

Nepeta giggles as she watches Bro and John, pulling out her notebook and starting to draw in it.

Dave shows up a moment later, carrying a cake pan.

"I made cupcakes. Well, I bought baked cupcakes and decorated the fuck out of them since I can't bake for shit. Each of you get one."

He started handing them out. Aradia's has her sign, turned upside down and decorated like a tree. Sollux's is done half in blue, and half in red. Karkat's has a…you think that's supposed to be a very badly drawn human bulge? He smirks when he hands it to Karkat, saying he thought Karkat would laugh at the memory. Karkat just licks over it, ruining the decoration. Eridan's you don't get to see. He skips over you, saying you get yours last, before giving Bro his cupcake, with what looks like a pair of pointy shades on them. Nepeta's has a cat, and Equius looks like it has a bunch of cracks in it.

Finally, he comes back to you, holding your cupcake behind his back and leaning in for a kiss. You give it to him, just a small peck on the lips, and he holds out your cupcake. It's a big heart, with your symbol and what looks like it's supposed to be a record symbol like the one he likes to wear on it. You smile when you see him and give him another kiss while Nepeta leans over to see the cupcake over your horn and squeals.

**a/n each chapter just gets longer and longer, and I haven't even gotten to the gifts yet. Yeah this fic will at least be 5 chapters long. And I may or may not end up writing this entire story in one night. **


End file.
